Evolution
by manga-neko-96
Summary: Crystal and her friends are sent on a journey by her dad, Prof. Elric. Their mission: capture and record the data on the all the chimeras inhabiting Amestris, Pocket Monsters or Pokemon. Join these new trainers as the catch, train, and battle these new creatures called Pokemon. Rated T for darker themes in future chapters. First ever crossover! No OCs :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I may not own Pokemon or Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own this idea! Stealing is wrong! :3

Chapter 1: A Groundbreaking Discovery

"Lyra, are you sure you want to do this? Your sister is still out there." My mom puts her hand on my shoulder. I know she is worried, but I have to do this.

"Mom, I have to go. Dad spent his whole life researching this! What kind of daughter would refuse to help? You told me about your adventures with Dad and that was a lot more dangerous." She squeezes my shoulder. I grip the straps of back pack and join my friends.

"Just promise me you won't rush into situations you can't handle. No parents want to outlive their children." I give her a hug and slowly walk away. Today marks the beginning of my journey, the same one I watched my sister and her friends take just a few years earlier.

* * *

Before I continue, I should tell you about how this all started. It began about five years ago when I was a six years old. My dad was finally coming home with a discovery that changes our lives.

My name is Lyra, but everyone calls me Crystal. I know it is a strange nickname, but I all the kids in Resemboul have nicknames like mine. My older sister is Yellow. Her three friends are Red, Green, and Blue. They started the name trend and passed it along to my friends and me. I have two friends, Silver and Gold. My best friend Ethan is Gold and Silver is Blue's little brother.

"Mom! I'm so excited! Daddy is finally coming home! He was telling me about the new camera!" Yellow burst out laughing.

"Crys, it's not camera, it's chimera. There's a big difference." She reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! you're messing up my hair!" I loved my brown hair. Mom, Dad, and Yellow all have blonde hair, but mine is brown. Dad says I look just like his Mom, my grandma.

"Girls! You're father is home!" We both ran to him and jumped up for a hug.

"Hey! I missed you two so much! Why don't you two go and wash up for dinner. I want to spend some time with my beautiful wife. We scrambled to the bathroom and Dad's demeanor turned serious. Curious, I hid behind the corner and listened.

* * *

"Ed, tell me what's bothering you. Does this have anything to do with the chimeras?" He sighed.

"I'm worried Win. Al and I have figured out that the chimeras can be tamed and are quite docile so we released them into the wild. Everything was going well, but when we checked on them a few months ago, they were holding eggs. The eggs hatched into these new species of chimeras. We have recorded about 150 species of these chimera. They are not wild, but the will attack. We can train them to battle and this wears them out. It doesn't hurt them, and it is more like a sport."

"Why are you so worried? It seems like this isn't too harmful." Mom looked confused.

"Win, the other animals have adapted as well. There aren't any animals left unaffected. Even birds, mice, dogs, and cats have changed. I need to find a way to collect information on these species." Dad sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I created a capture system that allows a person to contain the chimeras in a ball capsule. They can return to this ball and be released when necessary. This will make it easier for people to train them. These balls are being sold in stores to anyone who wants to train one I just need to find a group of reliable trainers to help with my other project. I am creating an encyclopedia to record information on the captured chimeras. The rest of the researchers and I are calling them pocket monsters, since chimeras have a negative history."

"Pocket Monsters? It sounds like a children's game!"

"That's essentially what it is." I take this moment to go back to the bathroom to share my findings with Yellow.

-o/o-

"Wow... Our dad is soo cool!" Yellow was overcome with excitement when I told her the news. "We can actually go and train the poke... whatever they're called, and battle other trainers!"

"Do you think Dad will let us?" Yellow shrugged.

"He left home when he was eleven. Maybe he will let us too if we show him we are responsible enough." We joined our parents at the dinner table.

"Dad! Did you really discover new chimeras that are friendly?" Dad's eyes widen and I facepalm. Sometimes I wonder who is the older sister.

* * *

"Mom! Crys! Dad just called and told me he finished the encyclopedias!" It was four years later when Dad finished and Yellow set off on her adventure.

"Now we can find out all about the pokemon!" Yellow laughed as I used the nickname I made for pocket monsters. Dad liked it so much, the creatures are officially called "Pokemon!"

"Yes, Dad said he is calling the encyclopedia a 'Pokedex.' I came up with the name this time."

-o/o-

About a week later, Dad, or "Prof. Elric," issued four pokemon to the first four trainers from Resemboul. Yellow got a pikachu she named Pika. They also each got a pokedex to record their information. I remember that day, watching Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow leave, dreaming about the day I would start my pokemon adventure.

It was strange having Yellow gone, but I made two good friends Gold and Silver. "Lyra, your friend Ethan is here waiting for you!" I open my door and Ethan crashes into me. He stands up and sticks his hand out pulling me up.

"Sorry Crystal, I'm just excited! Only a year to go until we are twelve and can start on our journey!" I smile at Gold's energetic personality. He has been my best friend since we were kids. We both walk to the kitchen and my mom gives me a sneaky look. Oh god, I know what she's planning.

"You two are so cute together! You just make the most adorable couple, you even match! If Hughes was here he would have a field day. He used to tease your father all the time."

I blush and look at our clothes. He is wearing his usual yellow shorts, red hoodie, and black and yellow hat. I have on short yellow shorts, a red tank top and a white jacket. "Mom! You're delusional!" I drag Gold out the door before my mom can do anything else awkward.

"That's what we always told Hughes." My mom chuckled and watched us. "You two really are like Ed and I were."

**A/N: Hey people! It's Manga-neko's first crossover EVER! This idea has been stuck in my head ALL WEEK! I thought, you know, FMA and Pokemon could potentially be connected, then BAM! This crossover was born! I read over the other pokemon and FMA crossovers, but I didn't find any like mine. Yay! Original ideas ROCK! No Ocs, but I did change the characters a little to fit my story. Just think of FMA as the past and Pokemon as the present/future. Prof. Elric is like a smarter, cooler, more handsome, younger, and better Prof. Oak! I am using both the manga and the games as reference, not the anime. The next chapter is about Crystal, Gold, and Silver getting their pokemon and starting their journey! For all you pokemon fans out there, imagine them looking like the HG/SS characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokemon or FMA related, except the idea. ;) Take that lawyers! :P

Chapter 2:

"CRYSTAL! Come on! You are taking FOREVER!" I could hear Gold outside my window.

"Give me a minute, I'm getting dressed!" I laugh at the annoyed face he makes. Gold has the patience of a five year old on sugar. Even though we are both 14, he still acts like he is 10, but it's what I like best about him. I pull out my yellow backpack and make sure I have everything I need.

"Potions, map, pokeballs, journal, pokegear... I think I have everything." Since my bag is packed, I pull out my new clothes I got for my journey. I have a red shirt with sleeves that reach my forearm, yellow socks that reach above my knees, and blue overalls with shorts hitting mid thigh. My brown hair is in two pigtails and I have a big white hat with a red ribbon. I run down the stairs and meet Gold outside.

"Why does it take girls so freaking long to get ready? Are you planning to flirt with all the guys?" I roll my eyes. Again, maturity of a 10 year old.

"Seriously Gold, you can be so annoying! I'm not the only one who got a wardrobe update." Gold blushes and I chuckle. He traded his yellow shorts for longer black ones. He has a red jacket and a new backpack. He still had his same hat on backwards with his dark hair sticking up.

"Shut up! At least my pokemon will be the ones using attract and not me!"

"Are two lover's going to stand around all day? I would have left already if I knew you were going to be like _this._"

"D-dude! Not cool!"

I groaned and grabbed their arms, dragging them to the lab. My dad's lab always has papers strewn everywhere. I take a look at his computer, but it's all words and numbers that make no sense...

"Dad! We are here for our pokemon!" My dad's familiar blond hair is visible in the lab. I sigh. We already had to wait three years because of the trouble with Team Rocket, so I really want to get started. We are 14 and all the others were 11 and 12 when they went on their own.

"Hey DAD! We are here for our pokemon!" He jumps up startled, by my shouts.

"Lyra! I didn't hear you. You can't survive another moment without your pokemon, can you?" Three glares bore holes into his head "Fine! You three can pick your starters."

"Finally! I know which one I want!" Silver grabs a pokeball and releases the pokemon. "Totadile, the water type. He will crush the other weak pokemon." The small blue crocodile like pokemon shares the same look of determination as Silver.

"Yeah! Now it's my turn! I also know exactly which one I want!" He chose another pokeball and released the pokemon."Cyndaquil!" The fire type stares up at Gold's eager face. He hops to Gold's shoulder and steals his hat. "Wha... Hey! Give that back! It's mine!"

I laugh at Gold's fruitless efforts to regain his hat as he chases Cyndaquil around the lab. "Looks like I get Chikorita." I release the small green pokemon and she growled happily. "Come on, let's show those guys that we are a force with which to be reckoned!" I turn back to Gold and Silver, who are in the middle of a battle. "Seriously? You couldn't wait like five minutes?!"

Silver just glares at me and Gold rubs his head sheepishly. "Whatever, I'll be waiting outside if you need me."

* * *

"What?! I can't believe I lost to someone weak like you!" Silver clenched his fists and glared at Gold and me. "I won't forget this! Next time you see me, I will be stronger!" Silver ran out of the lab leaving the two of us there confused.

"What was that all about? I know I beat him, but he didn't have to take it so seriously!"

"Really? You're asking _me_? Silver is the definition of serious! I'd be surprised if he even wanted to travel with us!" I shake my head. Gold can be clueless...

"I still don't get why he was so angry... Maybe it's puberty." I face palmed.

"_Yes_, I'm sure _that's_ the reason! What else could it _possibly be_?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I knew it!"

I sigh. Clearly I need to teach Gold the finer points of sarcasm.

"Come on, I want to make it to the next town before dark!" I drag Gold out of Dad's lab and out onto route 1.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. The next one will be longer :D Did anyone notice the shoutout to the games? I just had to put that in! It was too funny! See you all next time!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
